Pups and the Opposite Day
*Jamey *Rodri *Blizzard *Chase *Marshall (Cameo) The story starts in Blizzard's house while he is sleeping he heards a sound from his bed and he notices Jamey and Rodri between him. *Jamey & Rodri: Happy Birthday! Later, Jamey & Rodri go away from Blizzard's house. *Jamey: See you tomorrow! *Rodri: You are one year more older! *Blizzard: It's not my birthday! Blizzard closes the door from his house. *Blizzard: That's it!, I will start moving today. Blizzard call to the moving office. *Chase: Of course that I can move your house Blizzard. *Blizzard: Thanks so much Chase. *Chase: Unless there is no presence from annoying neighbors. *Blizzard: Wait... annoying neighbors? *Chase: Yeah, I totally can't tolerate them. Well, I will be there tomorrow. Blizzard and Chase stop talking from the phone. *Blizzard: Jamey & Rodri!, they will not letting me moving from my house unless if there's a day called Opposite Day... wait, opposite day?, I think that i got an idea. In the next morning... Jamey gets awaked by the noise that Blizzard is making. *Jamey: Blizzard, are you playing the drum? *Blizzard: What?, no (while he is destroying the drum and takes a wig inside of it). This is just a wig. Come on Jamey, let's have fun. *Jamey: Blizzard, you're acting strange. *Blizzard: I see, don't you know what day is? *Jamey: Thursday...? *Blizzard: Today is the Opposite Day. *Jamey: ... *Blizzard: Is the day which you act on your opposite side like me that i'm always grumpy but today i'm happy, got it? *Jamey: Oh Yes!, so today i'm a boring pup, well, gotta go to home. Jamey heads to his house without nothing to do. *Jamey: This is hard that I thought. Someone knocks on the door. *Jamey: Visit time!... I hate visit time. Who's here? *Rodri: It's me, Rodri. *Jamey: Rodri... Go away, I don't want too see you anymore. *Rodri: What?, I thuoght that we were friends. *Jamey: Of course, you're my worst enemy. *Rodri: How could you? *Jamey: Of course you are my best friend, but not today because this is Opposite Day. *Rodri: Hey, I heard of that day. *Jamey: Really? *Rodri: No, tell me. *Jamey: Is the day which you act your opposite side. *Rodri: Like what? *Jamey: You know what's the oppodite from build? *Rodri: Destroy? *Jamey: Yes!, so let's start destroying my house, ok? *Rodri: All Right! Meanwhile on Blizzard's house. *Blizzard: I can't believe that i'm moving today. Suddenly, a noise is heard on Jamey's house. *Blizzard: Jamey, what are you?... AAH! *Jamey: Hi Blizzard! or I mean, Bye Blizzard!, can't this day get any worse? *Blizzard: I will tell you what is worse, living with you, you're the worst neighbor. *Jamey: Wow!, is something that someone could tell me. *Blizzard: (Groans) If Chase sees this he will never move me. Must do something. Blizzard takes a machine for build Jamey's house. *Jamey: I don't get, I destroy my house but he is building it, so for him destroy is bulid which he is acting like me. Aha, I understand!, if he is acting like me, I must act like him. *Rodri: Hey!, I wanna be Blizzard too. *Jamey: Don't worry, we can be Blizzard both. *Rodri: Ok. *Jamey: Let's go to his house. Later Chase comes to Blizzard's house. *Chase: Gee, the house is even nicer on real life. Chase knocks on door. *Jamey: Hello, can I help you? *Chase: Are you Blizzard? *Jamey: Yes I am. *Chase: I imagined you more of grey color. *Jamey: Everybody says that. *Chase: Well, I'm here for move your things to your new house. *Jamey: I see, let's go to my art room. *Chase: Ok. While in the art room. *Chase: Say, nice painting of yours! *Rodri: Thank You! *Chase: (Jumps of surprise) Who are you? *Jamey: This is Blizzard. *Chase: Are both named Blizzard? *Jamey & Rodri: Yes! Meanwhile... *Blizzard: Glad that I finished, unless Jamey was very quiet. Suddenly he sees the moving truck. *Blizzard: Oh No! At Blizzard's house, Jamey is playing the clarinet very badly. *Chase: Actually I don't wanna hear more. *Jamey: Got it! *Chase: I mean it. Blizzard appears from the door. *Blizzard: Stop!, I'm very sorry if those two annoyed you. *Chase: Well, who are you? *Blizzard: Well my name is Blizzard. *Chase: Who do you think that am I?, he is Blizzard, the other is Blizzard, you are Blizzard, I am Blizzard too!, there's another Blizzard on this house? *Marshall: I do! *Chase: I get out of here. *Blizzard: Chase, move my house! *Chase: Never! *Blizzard: No! *Jamey & Rodri: Happy Opposite Day, we hate you! *Blizzard: (Starting to get angry) Thanks you two, now it's my turn for showing you both how I hate you! Blizzard starts to chasing Jamey & Rodri. *Jamey: Rodri, have you noticed that Blizzard hate us a lot? *Rodri: Yes! *Blizzard: This is Opposite Day! And all three went to somewhere else from Adventure Bay. The End *This episode Jamey his first appeararnce. *This episode makes reference to an episode from SpongeBob SquarePants. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Parody Category:Comedy Category:Stories by Jon64 Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Episode